Teacher's Pet
by Kelcey2007
Summary: Hermione develops a crush on a certain teacher who has no idea about it. What will happen when she takes matters into her own hands? Summary sux, sorry! Just read it!
1. The Sex God

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize  
  
I couldn't help but sigh as I looked up at my old but once again new professor. He was finally allowed to come back and teach once he proved himself in helping destroy Voldemort. He was now known as the 'Sex God' to all of the girls, and I could defiantly see why. And the fact that he's a werewolf, well that just adds to the package, it gives him an "untouchable, bad boy" persona that drives the girls wild.  
  
I knew it was a cliché. I knew it with every fiber of my being, but Lupin's deep blue eyes were more amazing than the sky, the Pacific Ocean, and every other beautiful thing and person I'd seen all rolled up into one.  
  
It's a good thing I was sitting because my knees actually felt weak.  
  
His hair was messy and chocolate brown flaked with grey, and flopped in his face. I looked down at his hands, beautiful hands with long, slim fingers. On his middle finger he wore a gold signet ring that had been handed down through the generations. Handed down through the generations.  
  
The closest I'd ever come to owning something with that much history was when I'd bought a pair of used Roller Blades at a garage sale.   
  
Harry cracked some joke and Lupin started to smile, revealing the adorable small dimple on his left cheek.  
  
That was it-I was turning too much inside all over again. And it was all wrong. Teachers were supposed to be stuffy and boring and pretentious. They weren't supposed to have strong arms, and they weren't supposed to have dimples! Because...well, because...   
  
Because I wasn't supposed to have a crush on him!  
  
According to Mom, not to mention YM and all the shows on the WB, falling for a guy is exactly what girls my age are supposed to do. But when you're trying to maintain your grade point average while figuring out how you're going to pay for the car I want so badly, you don't really have a lot of extra time to spend stressing about the newest hottie. So I had reached my age, seventeen, without ever having had a boyfriend, a serious crush, or even a guy to go to the movies with. And that was just how I wanted it.  
  
How I still wanted it...right?  
  
"Miss Granger!" Lupin was suddenly yelling, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Yes?" I asked. I could just feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I saw everyone staring at me. Harry gave me a nudge with his elbow and looked at me in amusement.  
  
"I asked, about how many dark creatures live in the Forbidden Forest alone?" Professor Lupin asked her again. "It's estimated at over 5,000 different species," I said knowingly.  
  
"Very good! Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Lupin said as he made his way down the isle.  
  
I let a long breath of relief. I felt like a fool, letting my guard down during class! I've never been so embarrassed!  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what's up?" Ron whispered to her.  
  
"Nothing," I could just tell he was trying not to laugh. Oh great Hermione, the Know-It-All, was caught not paying attention in class. Bugger, he was going to have a May Day with this one.  
  
Thankfully the bell rang, saving me.   
  
"I want two rolls of parchment on at least five different dark animals in the forest," Professor Lupin called after the class.  
  
"Bye Professor Lupin," Lavender said giving him a little girly wave with Parvati close behind her doing the same thing. It could really make one vomit.   
  
"Goodbye," Lupin said nicely. Lavender and Parvati started giggling uncontrollability.  
  
'Oh please' I thought rolling my eyes at the two.  
  
"Hurry up you two," I yelled at Ron and Harry, who were still putting their things back in their bag. I wanted nothing more then to go to dinner then curl up with my latest book by the fireplace.  
  
"Well sorry your highness," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," I snapped.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!" Ron snapped back.  
  
"Get bent, Ron!" I said. I really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Kiss my ass!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah right! And die of those toxic fumes, no thanks," I laughed.  
  
"Screw you, you damn know-it-all," Ron said.  
  
"I'd rather not," I said with a smirk, but my anger was defiantly starting to boil.  
  
"Will the both you shut the hell up!" Harry finally yelled stepping in between Ron and me.  
  
"What is the problem here?" Professor Lupin asked coming out of his office.   
  
"Nothing professor. Just a minor disagreement," I said and a fake smile. As soon as he turned his back I gave Ron a killer glare.  
  
He called me a know-it-all, and that's the one thing I really hate. It's right up there with 'mudblood', and he knows it.  
  
"Well I suggest you three get down to dinner," Professor Lupin said scooting us out of his office. It was a full moon tonight and it was almost dark.   
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir," I said as we left.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Ron mocked me in a girly voice. Then he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Careful Ron or I just might make that voice a perminate one," I growled pointing down to his groin.   
  
"Oh really you two! Stop it!" Harry snapped before storming off.  
  
"What's his problem," Ron asked. Ah! I swear that boy can be slower then Neville sometimes!  
  
"You really are an insensitive jerk aren't you?" I said before hurrying after Harry.  
  
"What?" Ron yelled after me, but I noticed he didn't follow. Probably went to the Great Hall to stuff his face. Figures.  
  
I found Harry in the library looking for books about the forest. Like he actually cares about homework.  
  
"Hey," I said in a small voice.  
  
"Hi," Harry said shortly, never once taking his eyes away from the bookshelf.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about Ron and me fighting. I know that it upsets you, but honestly, he was going slower then a flabberworm!" I said. I think I actually saw him smile, but only a little one . "But did you have to get so mad?" Harry asked finally looking me in the eyes. For a small quick moment I could see why Ginny had such a crush on him. But that thought left my head as soon as it came.  
  
"Sorry, just a little frustrated. My parents told me yesterday that they weren't going to buy me a car. Instead they were going to put money into the bank in case I ever feel the need for muggle college." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"It's alright. It's just when you and Ron fight, I always get stuck in the middle," Harry sighed.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Need I remind you of fourth year? At least Ron and I haven't gotten that mad at each other. It's all good in an hour or so," I defended myself.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah" I mocked, laughing as well, "Here let me help you."  
  
I looked over the bookshelf, picking out books Harry could use for the assignment.  
  
"You actually think I care?" Harry asked. Ah, I was correct.  
  
"You do now," I said pulling out more books.  
  
"Swell," Harry said sarcastically as I stacked more books on, "Do you really think we need all of these books for just two rolls of parchment?"  
  
"No silly. These ones are for the Transfiguration homework that's due in two days and you haven't even started. These are for the potions assignment that's due tomorrow and you haven't even started. These are for the Herbology homework that's due tomorrow and you haven't even start..."  
  
"Alright already! I get the picture!" Harry interrupted me. I could tell he was struggling with the books, but it was amusing so I let him struggle for a minute.  
  
"Here," I said grabbing half of the books.  
  
We checked them all out and headed down to the Great Hall. When we got there we found Ron, naturally, stuffing his face while talking to Neville and Ginny.  
  
"Hey," I said sitting next to Ron. He glared at me for a second, but I could tell he wasn't mad anymore.  
  
I did my usually sweep over the teachers table and found only one empty chair. Lupin's. I looked up at the ceiling. The moon's out. He's a werewolf.   
  
He's still hot though...  
  
Soooo??? What you think? Reviews and suggestions welcome and wanted! 


	2. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
The next day was as normal as usual. Herbology, what a bore. Though I do like Professor Sprout and Herbology, I think she needs to try something to spice up the class. And to make it worse, Neville kept telling me facts about the plants that I already knew. I didn't mind too much though. I don't have to be the best at everything; I can at least give him this class.  
  
Next was open so those boys and I decided that we'd go to the Great Hall and catch an early lunch.   
  
"You know Ron, if you'd just of stayed with Harry and I you could have gotten that done," I said as Ron hurriedly tried to finish his potions homework.  
  
"Well excuse me if I have better things to do then stupid potions," Ron scowled at me.  
  
"Going to the kitchens after hours because you thought that you might be hungry later that night doesn't count as better things to do," I said, "You didn't even eat it and it went rotten by morning!"  
  
"Shut it already! I'm trying to work," Ron snapped.  
  
I want so badly to yell at the little bugger, but I look over at Harry and bite my tongue. I'll have to save it until Harry's out of screaming distance.  
  
The bell rang just as Ron declared himself "Finished!"  
  
"Here let me read it," I say grabbing the parchment as we walk towards the dungeons.  
  
The writing is huge letters and half the time he doesn't make since. I raise my eyebrow at him when I noticed he was constantly using the wrong 'there'. That boy is never going to go anywhere in life.  
  
I hand it back to him as we make our way into the potions class. Professor Snape has been moody as hell ever since Lupin came back. He got even moodier, if that's possible, when he found out Lupin's nickname is Sex God.  
  
"Settle down," Snape say coldly as he take roll.  
  
"Today's lesson is brewing Pepperup Potions. Does anyone know what that does?" Snape asks us. As usual I raise my hand, and as usual he just ignores me. It really starts to tick me off.  
  
"Anyone at all?" Snape sneers.   
  
Then to everyone's greatest surprise Neville raises his hand. Even Snape looks shocked.  
  
How Neville got into advanced potions is beyond everyone, but here he is. I think it's just because Snape wasn't there breathing down his neck, making cruel comments whenever he could during to testing.  
  
"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Longbottom?" Snape asks smiling wickedly.  
  
"It relieves a person from the symptoms of the cold or flu," Neville squeaked out.  
  
"An even bigger surprise. Longbottom actually got it right! Now let's see if he can get his potion made correctly for once," Snape said before waving his wand at the bored. Immediately the directions appeared on it and we began to work.  
  
"I hate the way he's constantly putting Neville down. It's not right," I said putting the ingredients into my cauldron.  
  
"He's been doing it since we got here Herms, and I can bet you right now, nothing we say or do is going to stop him," Ron said trying to ground up his pepper chunks.  
  
"I know, I just feel bad for him," I said.   
  
I look over at Neville who is having problems with his potion, as it keeps hissing at him. Snape, of course, was standing there watching him like a hawk. Poor guy, he's never going to catch a break.  
  
A good hour later the bell rings and we all bottle our potions and leave them on Snape's desk. They were supposed to be a nice shade of orange, Neville's was brown.  
  
At dinner Ginny pulled aside while Ron and Harry had a row about some quidditch thing.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Remember when you were telling me that you wanted to be a bit more wild and spontaneous?" she asked.  
  
"Yes..."I asked. Now I'm confused and a bit worried.  
  
"Well I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I trust you," Ginny said cautiously.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" I asked trying to get her to get to the point.   
  
"Well every Friday night, all the girls from sixth and seventh year get together in the sixth year dorms and ya know just hang out, play truth or dare, girl stuff." Ginny mumbled, "So I, we, were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow night?"   
  
I didn't know whether to be glad I was actually getting invited to the little slumber party or pissed because I never heard of it until now.   
  
"Why wasn't I ever invited before?" I asked.   
  
"I didn't think you would want to," Ginny said almost ashamed.   
  
"Well you were wrong," I spat at her.  
  
She looked up at me giving me her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Forgive me?" Ginny asked.   
  
I just continued to glare at her.  
  
"Come on! You know you want to. I can see it. You want to forgive me! Cuz you looove me! I think I see you starting smile. Look you're about to smile!"  
  
I couldn't help myself and I started laughing at her. She can be such a weirdo sometimes.  
  
"Fine I'll go," I said as Ginny bombards me into a hug.  
  
"You're going to have a blast," Ginny said giving me a wink before getting up and joining her other friends.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast. I was kind of nervous about joining Ginny and the girls. I don't think many of them like me much.  
  
Finally around 7:00 p.m. Ginny grabbed my arm and drug me up to the sixth year dorms. We entered to find a bunch sitting around the dorm telling jokes and secrets, laughing at each other.  
  
Suddenly they all looked at me and fell silent. I noticed smoke coming from somewhere. I looked and saw a few girls quickly put out their cigarettes.  
  
"Girls, Hermione decided to join us tonight," Ginny told them. They all looked at her like she was a nutter.  
  
"Don't worry she promised she wouldn't tell on us," Ginny said as she grabbed a buttbeer and slumped on a bed.  
  
When did I promise that? Oh wells, I smiled at the girls and grabbed a butterbeer as well.   
  
"Well it's nice to see you really don't have a stick up you ass," Lavender said grabbing a new cigarette and lighting it.   
  
"What's on the agenda for tonight?" Ginny asked as she began to braid a girl's hair.  
  
"Well we were just discussing who we would shag for one night with no strings attached," Lavender said, taking a long drag of her cigarette.  
  
"I'd definitely go with Lupin," Parvati said smirking.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" I blurted out. I could feel my cheeks flush and I looked quickly at the floor.  
  
The other girls just laughed and some yelled out a "Hell yeah!" or "Damn straight!"  
  
"Ms. Granger!" Lavender yelled in mock surprise," I didn't know you had a sexual side to you!"  
  
I blushed deeper and laughed lightly.  
  
"I think I'd go with Harry," Ginny said thoughtfully. All the girls, including me, stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him anymore," I said.  
  
"I don't! Well not a lot. I mean he's still hot," Ginny laughed.  
  
I thought about the time in the library when Harry looked me in the eyes and I felt all funny inside. I quickly shook my head, clearing away the thought.  
  
"I can't wait for this full moon to be over so we can the ever so luscious Sex God," Lavender said and Parvati giggled.  
  
"You really are obsessed with him aren't you," I said.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Lavender asked and I shook my head, "He's so fucking hot!"  
  
"Calm yourself girl! Damn!" a black girl said swatting Lavender with a pillow.  
  
"Hey!" Lavender screamed and hit the girl back with her own pillow.  
  
Of course, as you could probably guess, this led into a full out pillow fight war. After we all settled down Ginny pulled out my guitar out from under her bed.  
  
"Where did you get that?" I yelled angrily.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Just play," Ginny said handing me the guitar.  
  
"No, I don't..." I began to protest.  
  
"Please, come on!" Ginny protested and the girls joined her.  
  
"Fine! One song," I caved. I sat for a second trying to think of a short and simple song. I decided I would play the first song my mom had taught me. It was her favorite.   
  
"When you're alone and life is making you lonely  
You can always go - downtown  
When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry  
Seems to help, I know - downtown  
Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city  
Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty  
How can you lose?  
  
The lights are much brighter there  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares  
So go downtown, things'll be great when you're  
Downtown - no finer place, for sure  
Downtown - everything's waiting for you  
  
Don't hang around and let your problems surround you  
There are movie shows - downtown  
Maybe you know some little places to go to  
Where they never close - downtown  
Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova  
You'll be dancing with him too before the night is over  
Happy again  
  
The lights are much brighter there  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares  
So go downtown, where all the lights are bright  
Downtown - waiting for you tonight  
Downtown - you're gonna be all right now  
  
And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you  
Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to  
Guide them along  
  
So maybe I'll see you there  
We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares  
So go downtown, things'll be great when you're  
Downtown - don't wait a minute for  
Downtown - everything's waiting for you  
  
Downtown, downtown, downtown, downtown ..."

When I stopped, I opened my eyes and all the girls started cheering for me. I felt both happy and embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly we were cut short by a long, sad howl.  
  
"Even his howl is sexy," Lavender said before getting hit with another pillow.  
  
Oh boy, here we go again...   
  
Well? Not the greatest chapter, but I'm having a bit of writers block already! Anywho, suggestions and reviews welcome!! That song was "DownTown" by Petula Clark


	3. Being Extra Nice

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize  
  
I awoke the next morning with a very stiff neck. I looked over my shoulder and found Ginny curled up next to me, sucking on her thumb. Memories from the night before came flooding back into my mind. I looked at my watch; 6:00 a.m. Damn it!  
  
I sat up, rubbing my neck and I had to laugh. All the girls seemed to of fallen asleep in odd positions. Some on the beds, some half-way on the beds half-way on the floor, some on the floor, and one even in a chair.  
  
There were feathers every from our pillow fights, along with empty butterbeer bottles and cigarette butts. I grabbed my wand and with a quick swish all the feathers disappeared back into the pillows that sewed themselves back up.  
  
I turned back to Ginny. She looked cold so I placed the blanket I had been using on her. I turned towards the door and nearly laughed out loud. There, in the middle of the floor, were Parvati, Lavender, and the black girl, Linette, strewn together in one big heap.  
  
With some difficulty I stepped around them and made my way to the door. Before I left I gave my wand another swish and all the bottles and cigarette butts disappeared and reappeared in the trash can. When I finally closed the door behind me I couldn't help but smile. For once in my life I didn't feel the need to be perfect, and I was accepted for it.  
  
Figuring there was no use to go back to sleep now, I opted for a nice, hot shower instead. I nearly screamed when I saw my reflection. Only three hours of sleep does not do one any good. I took out all the braids they put in my hair and hopped in the shower.  
  
When I got out, I quickly dried off and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a pink hoodie. A little out of the ordinary for me, but I honestly don't care right now. I took Lavender's advice as well, and put my hair in cute, bouncy ringlets. Do I dare make-up? Maybe just a little bit of lip gloss. Yeah that should do.  
  
I walked though the castle alone, surrounded by an almost creepy silence. Nobody else is dumb enough to get up at 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and noticed I seem to be the first student to arise. Swell. The only other people in the hall are the teachers, of course. You don't expect them to have a huge slumber party every Friday night.  
  
I nearly laugh out loud of the mental picture of Professor McGonagall bouncing up and down on the bed, smoking a cigarette, while Snape and Flitwick have a pillow fight. Professor Sprout sitting on the bed talking about the guy she thought was a major babe while braiding Professor Dumbledore's big white beard. Then Lupin strumming on a guitar, singing some oldie song for the others. And the rest of the teachers hanging around drinking butterbeer, laughing, and telling secrets.  
  
"My dear, are you going to come in and eat, or do you prefer to stand in the doorway the entire time?" Professor Dumbledore asked me snapping me back to reality. I didn't even notice I had stopped walking.  
  
My cheeks burned as I sat down in my usual spot at the Gryffindor table. I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it. I looked back up at the teacher's table and to my great surprise I saw Lupin sitting there. The full moon isn't supposed to be over for another couple of days.  
  
He looked really tired and out of focus. I saw Professor Sprout try to get him drink some herbal tea, but he kept refusing. I also noticed the only foods he had on his plate were meats: sausage, bacon, ham, among others. He looked up and caught me staring.  
  
I turned quickly away, but I could still feel his eyes upon me. It made my stomach do tiny flip-flops. When I finally looked back up he was taking huge bites of him ham and talking lightly with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.  
  
Since there was nobody there to really talk to except the ghosts, and they just love telling you about how they died, I began to read the book I had brought with me. It was Famous Wizards and Witches of the Music World.  
  
I had just finished by breakfast and became totally involved in my book when a low, husky voice scared the shit out of me.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Lupin said sitting down across from.  
  
"Oh hello professor, you startled me," I said closing my book and giving him a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. What are you doing up so early on a Saturday? Most students sleep in till noon," Lupin asked, eating some of the sausages from the table.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a creature of habit," I said laughing a little.  
  
"Ah, I know how that feels. I myself think that if I'm not up by 9:00 my day is wasted," Lupin said.  
  
"Same here. Besides it's kind of nice to eat in peace, and with such great company."  
  
'Oh my gosh! Am I flirting? No, just being nice.'  
  
Lupin gave me a look that was a cross between confusion and a smile.  
  
"Yes, well, I must get back to my room and get some rest. I would hate if the students saw me like this," Lupin said rising from the table.  
  
"What are you talking about? You always look good!" I clamped my hand over my mouth and my face burned red. Lupin just raised his eyebrow at me and I think he actually smirked before walking off.  
  
I can't believe I just said that! I laid my head down on my arms that rested on the table. I grabbed my book and quickly made my way back to the common room. I ran up to the 6th year dorms, and hurried in, shutting the door behind me with a bang.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Lavender yelled sitting up quickly. I could tell by the way she grimaced, she too was stiff. The other girls grumbled their own curses at me. I even had a pillow thrown, but it missed by a long shot.  
  
"You'll never believe what I just said to Lupin!" I yelled, knowing that that would defiantly catch their attention.  
  
"What did you say?" Lavender asked suddenly wide awake. A few of the other girls sat up to listen as well.  
  
I told them a play by play about what happened, and the girls all gave the same reaction. They smiled and laughed and groaned about their stiff back and necks.  
  
"Way to go baby girl!" Lavender yelled slapping my on the back.  
  
"Baby girl? Say what?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you would like nickname, but whatever. I'm going back to bed," Lavender declared before plopping down in one of the beds along with Parvati and Linette and closing the hangings.  
  
"I'm going back up to my bedroom then," I said grabbing my guitar that I had left on the floor.  
  
"Mind if I come with you?" Ginny asked sleepily. Her bed had been overtaken by girls from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, of course," I said. I had my own special 'Head Girl/Boy' room. The previous occupant was Percy Weasley, and he had left it rather boring. So I livened it up a bit with music posters and all my favorite books. And, of course, with random black and pink things, those were my favorite colors.  
  
"As soon as we entered the room Ginny fell onto the bed and snuggled up with my black silk pillow that had Hermione written on it with pink.  
  
I sat down at my desk and began to think about Lupin. What he must think of me. He probably thinks I'm a love-sick teen who has a silly school-girl crush on him. Or just that I'm a little pervert. Or maybe he just thought I was being extra nice. I shuddered at the thought of him knowing that I thought he was totally hot and wanted to do things to him that not even Lavender thought about. Well okay maybe Lavender, but none of the other girls.  
  
I sighed and put a silence bubble around Ginny and began strumming "DownTown" again on my guitar.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed!! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but I've been really busy! Sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Anywho, reviews and suggestions are welcome as always!! 


	4. You Want To Hear This

Disclaimer: Why am I still writing these? As if you don't already know.

Monday came all to fast for me. I have DADA again today, and I was really nervous about it. What if Lupin really did think that I liked him? Which of course if the truth, but how embarrassing would it be if he knew that. But he wouldn't think that because he's a professional. Would he?

I groaned, slowly making my way out of bed and into the bathroom, where I took an extra long shower. I curled my hair in ringlets again, only because it kept my hair from frizzing out by mid-day, but I pulled it back into a ponytail. I put on my school uniform, and the only jewelry I wore was a matching ring and necklace my parents gave me when I turned sixteen. I grabbed my school bag and made my way down to the common room.

"Hey sleepy-head!" Ginny said getting up from the couch with a yawn. I had to step back in shock.

"Hey Gin! Why are you up so early? Usually you barely make it on time to your first class," I said as she and I made our way out the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

"I know, but I got a lovely letter from dear old mum explaining to me that Dumbledore sent her a nice, long letter of me always being late for class. And she also explained that if I didn't get my act together real soon, I would have one boring summer." Ginny explained in a fake cheery voice.

"Bummer," I said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh! You're actually up and it's not even nine yet!" Linette said in surprise.

"Shove it," Gin grumbled giving everyone her death glare.

"Sorr-rry! Geesh," Linette said turning away from Ginny.

"Well I'm not in the mood to be mocked right now," Ginny said to Linette.

"Well you need to learn to take a joke," Linette spat back.

"And there's no need for you to be a bitch about it," Lavender broke in before Ginny could reply.

"Whatever," Linette sighed getting up from the table and stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Don't mind her. Derek broke up with her because he thinks he has a thing for Sandy Michaels." Lavender explained to Ginny and I.

"Sandy Michaels? That little stuck-up bitch that hangs with Pansy?" I asked nearly choking on my milk.

"The one that thinks she rules the school cuz she model for some muggle store ad. Yep, that's the one." Lavender said before biting into her toast.

"Didn't that store go belly-up after three months?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. Probably because they put her ugly mug in the ad," Parvati said, making the rest of us laugh.

Suddenly the bell rang cutting the jokes about Sandy short.

"Yes! DADA!" Lavender nearly screamed, jumping from the table. A few of the people around us, mostly the boys, gave her confused stares.

"You are such a weirdo," I laughed taking the last gulp of my milk.

"Um excuse me, I'm not the one that told him he was hot," Lavender pointed out.

"I didn't say he was hot. I said he looked good." I corrected.

"Same difference," Lavender said, making me roll my eyes.

"Can we just go please?" Parvati asked coming up behind Lavender and I and giving us a little shove towards the door.

"We're going, we're going," Lavender mumbled as we walked down the halls to DADA.

As soon as we walked in the door, I took my usual spot in the middle of the room, and, to my surprise, Lavender and Parvati sat next to me. Lavender must have sensed it too.

"Hey baby girl, you're totally one of my best friends now. Especially since you proved you're not just a know-it-all, prude bitch."

"What's with this baby girl shit?" I asked, choosing to ignore the last part of that sentence.

"Remember you told us your parents couldn't think of a name for you right away so you were Baby Girl Granger for like two weeks?" Parvati said.

"I told you that?" I asked, trying to remembering sharing the story.

"Yeah, after you had six butterbeers and like 12 of those muggle candies Pixie Dusts or whatever," Lavender said.

"Pixie Dusts? Oh, Pixie Sticks? Wow I haven't had any of those since I was 13." I laughed.

In this middle of the girls reminding me of everything that I said while on a major sugar high, Ron and Harry walked up to our table that I was now sharing with the girls.

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't love us," Ron said in a fake sad voice sitting at the table behind us along with Harry.

"No, she just found somebody better," Lavender said.

"I'm sorry did you better?" Ron asked.

"Yes better," Lavender said.

"That's a laugh,"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Will the both of you shut up!" Harry yelled holding up his hands between Lavender and Ron.

"She started it," Ron said like a five-year-old, prompting Lavender to flick him off.

"When, where, and what time baby," Ron said giving her his 'sexy smirk.'

"The maturity in this room outstands me," Lavender said sarcastically. And with a roll of her eyes she turned back around to face the front.

"Hey Hermione," Harry whispered behind me, prodding me in the back with his finger.

"Yo?" I asked turning around again to face him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Cuz I need help with my Herbology homework," he said, giving me his best puppy dog look.

"Harry that's due tomorrow! Why didn't you do it over the weekend?" I groaned.

"I was with Suzie all weekend," he said in a really faint whisper.

"Suzie Su-"I began in a loud voice but Harry hushed me with a glare.

"Suzie Summers!" I said in whisper, "That slut from Ravenclaw!?"

"Yes, her. Now will you please help me," Harry asked.

"Fine whatever." I snapped, and turned back around. He totally disgusted me right there.

"Alright class. Simmer down." Lupin said entering the room from his office.

I heard Lavender give a love sick sigh and had to suppress a giggle.

"As you all know we have been discussing the dark creatures that live in our very own Forbidden Forest. So for today I decided to take a little trip into the forest," Lupin said.

"What?" Parvati asked out loud sounding rather frightened.

"Do worry Miss Patil, Hagrid will be joining us of course. Hagrid and the beast go way back." Lupin said as if it were perfectly fine.

"What animal are we seeing exactly?" Ron asked, suddenly sounding absolutely terrified.

"Its name is Aragog," Lupin said making Ron actually whimper.

"Ooohhh, I Mr. Muscles scared?" Lavender taunted referring to the fact that Ron gained a lot of muscles over the past summer.

"Shove it Brown," Ron sneered.

"Alright, alright. Enough," Lupin warned the pair before continuing on, "Now as I was saying, Aragog is a male acromantula, raised by Hagrid in 1942 and now living in the Forbidden Forest; by the 1990s, Aragog's coloration was mixed with grey, and he had gone blind, apparently due to cataracts. Aragog is married to Mosag and they have numerous offspring. And not to worry, as long as Hagrid is with us, Aragog and his family will do us no harm."

"Do us no harm my ass," Ron mumbled to Harry.

"What was that Ron?" Lupin asked.

"The last time I saw that thing, it let its offspring freakin attack me and Harry. Even after we told him we were friends of Hagrid." Ron said angrily, and Parvati gasped.

"I assured you Ron, nothing will happen. Now everyone please grab your wands and follow me," Lupin said and we exited the room.

As we got near the forest we found Hagrid waiting for us with his large cross-bow.

"What the hell is that for?" Parvati asked. I swear that girl can be so dim sometimes.

"You never know what's goin' to be in that forest young lass," Hagrid explained patting the cross-bow.

Parvati and Lavender both let out small whimpers and I swear I heard Ron do it again too.

"Oh chill out, will ya? You do have a wand, do you not?" Harry snapped, waving his own wand around.

"Alright everyone, follow Hagrid, and I'll bring up the end. And please do grab a buddy. No need for loss students running around on their own in here." Lupin said with a hint of irritation.

Everyone quickly made a mad grab for someone to buddy up with. And of course I was left without anybody. Typical.

"That's alright Hermione. You can just be my Forest Buddy," Lupin said as he surveyed everyone.

I heard Lavender and Parvati groan in jealousy. Then Lavender leaned over in whispered in my ear.

"I'd rather be his bed buddy though," she said.

"Pervert," I whispered back, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright everyone, please link arms with your partner, and Hagrid is would please," Lupin instructed, motioning everyone to move forward.

He and I waited until the last two students were in the forest before following. He held out his arm like a gentleman and I looped mine with his. My stomach began to do mad flip-flops, and even though we were headed to one of the scariest parts of the forest, I was in Heaven.

"Look a unicorn's bed," Lupin said to me pointing to a neat little bed of grass with silver-whit hair left in it. I quickly swooped down and grabbed the hairs.

"Now I won't have to buy some more for potions," I joked, making Lupin chuckle. I wasn't really going to waste them on potions, they were too pretty.

"So how's school," Lupin asked. I could sense he was trying to make small talk.

"Just fine," I said. How else would I have it?

"That's good. Look Purple Mushrooms. Healers use these in many of their remedies." Lupin said, continuing to point out various plants and animals to me. I pretended to be interested, but half the time I didn't know what he was saying. I was to busy staring at him.

"How much father Hagrid?" Lupin yelled to the front of the line. We were now in the thick of the forest.

"Not much further." Hagrid yelled back.

Knowing Hagrid, we have about another mile to walk. It was very dark and damp now. I shivered since I neglected to bring my cloak.

"Here, take mine," Lupin said taking off his cloak and draping it around my shoulders. It was two sizes to big, but it sure as hell was warm.

"No, I can't," I protested trying to shrug it off.

"No, please. I can't have you getting sick now can I," Lupin said.

I pulled the cloak tighter around me, and when he wasn't looking, smelled his musky-sent on it.

"Oh look professor! A baby unicorn and its mother!" I gasped pointing off into the distance.

"Wow," Lupin said stopping to get a better look, "They certainly are beautiful aren't they."

"Yes, they are," I said looking at the animals. When I looked back at Lupin his was staring at me. I blushed and turned back to the unicorns.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around, seeing no one. I didn't think we've been standing there that long.

"I'm not sure, but don't panic. I know where we're going," Lupin said. Well that's real convincing coming from a man.

"Okay," was all I said, trying my best no to sound frightened. You can get easily lost in here, unless you're with Hagrid who knew the forest like the back of his hand.

"This way," Lupin said, but I'm not sure he was totally confident. I followed him anyways. What else was I going to do?

"Maybe we should send up sparks or something," I suggested.

"No, the forest is too thick now. They would never see them," Lupin said looking around for any sight of the class.

After about twenty minutes of walking and finding no one, I sat down on a stump. My feet were killing me, and I was getting really, really scared now.

"I can't walk another foot," I complained.

"Fine, we'll take a quick brake, but then we're off again," Lupin said sternly sitting on the ground in front of me.

"What made you want to teach?" I asked.

"Wow...that was...random," Lupin laughed. God his smile is sexy.

"Sorry, I was just wondering," I said.

"Well I actually wanted to be a healer, but with my....problem, that couldn't happen. So I picked the next best thing," Lupin said with a shrug.

"Oh," I said.

"How about you, what do you want to do once you're done with school?" Lupin asked as if he was truly interested.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a healer, maybe an auror," I said wit a shrug.

"Well I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you do," Lupin said with a smile. I swear that smile should come with a 'Warning my cause your heart to melt' sign.

"Thanks," I said smiling back.

"Damn," Lupin cursed when he noticed one of the patches on he old worn robes was coming off.

"You know, I could make you some new robes," I said as he patched it back on with his wand.

"No thank you. I don't take charity," he said rather stiffly.

"No it's fine. I make robes for people all the time. Besides I have extra fabric so it wouldn't be any problem," I said trying to cover up for my mistake.

"Well...only if you want to I guess," Lupin said, but I could tell he wasn't too fond of the idea.

Now all I have to do is worry how I'll be able to afford the fabric. Swell.

"What a beautiful ring," Lupin said pointing to my hand.

"Thanks I got it when I turned 16. It's my birthstone." I said holding out my hand to admire it.

"It's pretty," Lupin said, but when I looked up he was staring at me again. My stomach did flip-flops.

"Yeah, it is," I said looking him in the eye, but my heat began to beat rapidly.

"You may want to slow down that heart of yours," Lupin said catching me totally in surprise.

"What?" I asked. How in hell could he know that?

"Being a werewolf, you can hear things others can't. So can vampires. Every time Ron gets angry I can hear the blood rush to his ears. I could always tell when Harry's scar is bothering him. And of course, I can smell fear." Lupin said almost seductively.

"Wow, I never knew that," I said. I wasn't sure if I should be embarrassed because he could here my heart, or that I didn't know that about werewolves.

"Not many people do because not many want to sit down and listen about what it is to be a werewolf." Lupin sighed.

"I see," I said. Wow, I'm a real conversationalist.

"Don't be embarrassed either. I hear the same thing with almost every girl," Lupin said shyly.

"Well can you blame them?" I said smacking my hand over my mouth again. But Lupin just laughed.

"Ah yes, I've heard the rumors. 'Sex God.' Who knew, eh?" Lupin laughed again.

I gave a meek smile, to embarrassed for myself to say anything.

"I mean how could you find this gray hair attractive?" Lupin asked, making it into a joke.

"You make it attractive," I said gathering up courage.

"Really?" Lupin smirked. He reminded me of Ron right there and then.

"Really, really," I said. And with one bold move one my part, I ran my fingers through his hair.

I could feel Lupin tense up, but I kept stroking his hair and he finally relaxed. His hair felt great, running through my fingers.

I heard him groan and let out a growl. I took my hand away in surprise.

"Don't......stop...please," Lupin whispered, and I began to stroke his hair again. This time with both hands. He grabbed one of my wrists and brought the palm of my hand to his lips, giving it a small kiss.

My heart began to beat rapidly again, and Lupin smirked at me again. He placed my hand over his heart so I could feel it beat almost as rapidly as mine. He leaned in closer to me, when we heard the other yelling in the distance.

We jumped back from each other and began to yell back.

"Over here!" Lupin yelled, and finally we saw Hagrid large body climb through the trees.

"Thank God!" Hagrid said as the others gathered around. I ran over and hugged Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Parvati each. After all the "How are yous," and "I was so fucking scareds," I looked back at Lupin, and he just smiled at me making me blush.

"I have to tell you guys something," I whispered to the others.

"Oh, goody. Now I'll have something to write down in my diary," Lavender said sarcastically as we made out way out of the forest, back to the castle.

"No, trust me. You want to hear this," I said as we entered the castle, going back to the common rooms.

Sorry I haven't updated!!!! Really, really sorry!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! A special thanks to Senoritatito for all the help! P.S. I would love a beta wink wink

And I decided to explain my reasoning's: I'm not from England so I don't know what kind of TV programs or magazines they have, so I just used the ones I know. I also choose to have her want a car because once the students are done with Hogwarts they get jobs, and Hermione would probably want a magical job, so muggle college wouldn't help her any. And as for the car, she'll more then likely live in London (or out side it) so she'll need to get around. As for the silence bubble, I stole that from an episode of Sabrina! Lol!


	5. Snape, Always There When You Don't Need ...

When we got back to the castle we hurriedly gathered our belongings from the DADA room and practically ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Alright, what did you have to tell us?" Ron asked plopping down in 'his' armchair.

"You two? Nothing," I said pointing out Ron and Harry.

"Oh I see how it is. We're being replaced by tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber," Harry said.

"Maybe she just likes us more then you. Ever think of that jackass?" Lavender smirked, making Harry laugh.

"Uh huh. Right, I bet that's exactly what it is," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Shove it asshole," Parvati snipped.

"Ooohh, and the claws come out," Ron said, making claws with his hands and doing hissing noises.

"Whatever. Meet you in your dorm Hermione," Parvati said. And with a noticeable huff, she turned and left.

"OK, she's gone. Now tell us," Ron persisted.

"No, Ron." I said grabbing Lavender's arm and started for the stairs after Parvati.

"Ha, ha!" Lavender taunted Ron, sticking her tongue out.

"BRING IT ON BROWN!" Ron yelled at our backs as we made our way up the stairs.

"Just forget about it," I warned Lavender as she was about to yell back.

We finally made it to my dorm and found Parvati sitting on my bed, playing around with my guitar. She sat it down and waited anxiously for me to start talking.

"Okay, so this is what happened..." I began. I couldn't help but give then a play by play about happened in the woods while Lupin and I were lost.

"Holy shit! You are so fucking lucky!" Lavender screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Parvati screamed at the same time.

"I KNOW!" I screamed. And we all screamed. And screamed some more.

"Hold it! I feel like a fucking 12 year old teeny-bopper," I laughed lying back on my bed.

"Did I tell you that you are so fucking lucky?" Lavender sighed lying next to me.

"I think so. But hanging with you two for so long has dropped my IQ 12 points, so how am I supposed to remember?" I joked receiving a pillow in the face.

"Hey!" I yelled swinging a pillow back.

"CHILDREN!" Ginny yelled from my doorway. She sounded exactly like her mum. Scary, I know.

"What is going on here?" Ginny asked sitting on a bean bag chair.

"Lavender, you tell her. I'm too lazy," I said making no intention of sitting up.

So Lavender told Ginny exactly what I told her, and we had another screaming fit. Now I really do feel like I'm 12 and boy just asked me out for the first time. Except, for me, this feeling came six years to late. Oh well, better now the never, right?

"Come on Parvati we got Divination," Lavender said after we all calmed down.

"I can't believe you two still like that old fraud." I snipped as they grabbed their bags.

"She's a true seer," Parvati huffed.

"And I'm the next fucking Queen of England," I muttered as they left.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I know, I mean Professor Trelawney is such-"

"No! Not that!" Ginny said.

"Then what?"

"You and Lupin. You are so lucky." Ginny sighed dramatically.

"I know!" I giggled, hugging a pillow to my chest.

"But just be careful," Ginny warned, raising a knowing eyebrow at me.

"I will, I always am." I promise.

"Anywho, Harry is looking for you. Something about Herbology," Ginny said walking out the door.

"Oh, yes. I promised to help the little bugger," I said making my way back to the common room were I found Harry in a mad rush to get his homework finished.

"You know you wouldn't have this problem if you spent less time with Suzie the Floozy and more time focusing on your work." I said, shaking my head.

"Hermione please, not now," Harry said, giving me a begging look.

"Alright, come on. Let's go to the library," I said grabbing some of his books while he grabbed the rest.

"So what's with you and the prep twins?" Harry asked as we walked down an empty hallway.

"Can't I hang out with someone other then you and Ron?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I just thought that you didn't like them and all. I mean you're so focused and smart and responsible and mature and..."

"Well maybe I just want to break away from that just for a little while. Is that such a crime?" I snapped.

"No, sor-ry!" Harry said; hold up his hands in surrender.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap on you like that.

"It's alright." Harry said with his most charming smile.

"Hey Harry," Suzie's silky voice came from behind us.

"Oh hey Suz," Harry said turning around.

"Hermione," Suzie said simply.

"Floozy. Opps! I mean Suzie," I said innocently.

"Very cute," Suzie sneered.

"And very true," I shot back.

"Did you need something Suzie?" Harry broke in before Suzie could reply.

"Yes, as I matter of fact. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up later. Maybe we could have dinner just for the two of us up on the Astronomy Tower? And well..." Suzie said in her silky voice. She kept running her hand over Harry's muscular chest.

"Excuse me while I go gag myself with barbed wire," I said shoving past them and entering the library.

I didn't hear what Harry said to her after that, but when he came in and sat down next to me, he had a fresh pink hand mark on his face.

"Did she slap you?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, when you left she started bad mouthing you, so I told her to shut up. She got pissed, said she didn't deserve to be talked to like that, and slapped me." Harry explained, averting his eyes away from me.

"I'm so sorry. That bitch," I sneered.

"It's not your fault. Let's just let it go," Harry said, opening his Herbology book.

After helping Harry out with his homework, I made it my personal mission to find Suzie. Now one gets away from hurting any of my friends, especially Harry.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Lavender said walking back from her class.

"Looking for Suzie Summers," I said.

"I think I saw her going out to the lake. Why?" Lavender asked following me.

"Because she's about to get a piece of my mind," I said making my way down to the lake, where, sure enough, there was Suzie in some guys arms. Wow, she is fast.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here. A know-it-all prude," Suzie sneered as Lavender and I walked up.

"Well, well, well, look what I just discovered. A brand new form of STDs," I snapped back.

"What the hell do you want?" Suzie asked, obviously annoyed.

"Do you actually think you're going to slap Harry and get away with it?" I asked.

"Is he like to much of a wimp to come out here and defend himself?" Suzie laughed.

"No, he doesn't even know I'm out here. And besides, Harry's to much of a man to ever yell at or raise his hand to any woman.....or thing," I said, giving her a look of disgust.

"You better watch it," Suzie said, getting in my face.

"Dude, either take a tic-tac, or get out of my face," I said.

"What are you going to make me? Eh, mud-blood?" Suzie taunted. If there is one thing I hate most in the world, it's being called that. It really makes my blood boil.

"I think you're the one that better watch it slut," I said.

"Oh yeah, you think so," Suzie laughed, "Why don't you go back to your muggle parents, cuz even though you're a witch, your blood is still tainted. Besides, what ya going to do? Hit me with one of your books?"

I just smirked and turned to walk away.

"See, you're a wimp. All you'll ever be is Hermione, the know-it-all mud-blood," Suzie said. Alright, that's it!

I quickly turned back around, and before I realized what I was doing, I popped Suzie one right in the nose.

"No, actually, I'm Hermione, the know-it-all bitch who kicked your ass," I said with a smirk.

"Holy shit! Hermione!" Lavender yelled in awe.

I just smiled and walked back to the castle. I could really use some ice for my hand right now.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore yelled for the entrance.

"Oh shit," Lavender whispered.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" I asked sweetly.

"Come with me please," he said, turning around and walking off.

I waved good-bye to Lavender and quickly ran after him. I had major butterflies my stomach. I mean he couldn't have possibly seen me hit Suzie? Could he?

We made our way to the gargoyle that jumped aside when Dumbledore gave the password (snickers) and walked to his office. When we got there Lupin was waiting inside for us. Oh shit.

"I understand it you and Professor Lupin got lost in the woods yesterday, no?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes, sir," I said. He couldn't possibly know what happened between Lupin and I. I looked at Lupin and he smiled.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked in concerned. So this is what this is all about? To see if I'm alright!

"Yes, sir, I'm just fine." I said. We chatted for awhile about what I'm going to do after Hogwarts and then Lupin and I were dismissed.

"Hermione, in the woods, if I made you in any way uncomfortable, I apologize," Lupin said to me as we walked down the stairs.

"Actually, I enjoyed it," I said playfully. Wait, is this me talking or did Lavender take over my body?

Lupin chuckled, but stopped walking down the stairs. He looked back up at Dumbledore's shut door and down the stairs to see if anyone was coming.

"I rather enjoyed it myself," he said, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. Remember those butterflies I had earlier? Well there back now.

I smiled and leaned into him, but just as our lips were about to meet we heard the gargoyle jump and someone walking up the stairs. We sprung apart and quickly ran down the steps. It was Snape. Just my luck. I was about to have one of the most memorable moments of my life and Snape has to interrupt them. Snape. Always there when you don't need him.

I hope you liked it! I know things are rather slow right now, but I promise you it'll pick up speed in the chapters to come. Thanks for the reviews everyone, and please keep them coming!! 


	6. Just Average

As I walked into the common room, I was bombarded with a series of questions from just about everyone. God, Lavender has such a big mouth.

"Ohmigod! Did you get in trouble?" a petite fifth year girl asked me.

"Did Dumbledore see you hit Suzie?" Nevielle asked.

"Way to go Herms!" Ron yelled, pushing through the small crowed that had gathered around me and pulling me into an one-armed hug.

"Ron get off," I said, breaking free of his hold, "No, Dumbledore didn't see what happened. He just wanted to know if I was alright after getting lost in the forest."

I could tell everyone was a bit disappointed that I was not in trouble or anything. They shook their heads and dispersed about the room.

"Well I'm happy you didn't get in trouble," Lavender said from the couch, "But you should have seen Suzie afterwards. She was crying and her nose was all bloody. Funniest thing I ever saw."

"You have a sick sense of humor, you know that right?" I asked plopping myself down in 'Ron's' chair.

"Excuse me!" Ron said, placing his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot.

"What?" I asked innocently. I love to pester Ron; it is one of my favorite things to do.

"You know what," Ron said, pointing to the chair.

I just smiled at him, before turning back to Lavender to get a few more details about what happened to Suzie. Suddenly I felt two strong arms lift me out of the chair and over Ron's shoulder.

"Ronald Weasley!" I yelped in surprise.

"What?" Ron asked innocently, then started twirling about the room. I think I might get sick.

"Put me down this instant!" I screamed, holding onto his back for dear life as he started to spin faster.

"Or what?" Ron asked, stopping suddenly.

"Or I will tell your mother what really happened between you and Anna Trinket this summer!" I threatened, making Ron gasp and set me on my feet.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ron said.

"Wouldn't I?" I teased, turning away from him pointedly.

"Yeah, well I'd just tell your parents how that scratch really got on their car!" Ron countered. I gasped and turned around.

"I'd tell your parents how you managed to get yourself lost in an airport and ended up in Canada!" I said, jabbing Ron in the chest.

"I'd tell you parents how…how..how you… Damn it! I got nothin' else," Ron said, shaking his head and laughing.

Smiling and walked back to the couch and sat next to Lavender just as Harry came bursting the portrait hole.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking over the couch at him.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking? Hitting Suzie like that?" he asked, looking surprisingly pissed off. I just defended him, and now he's mad about it.

"Why are you so upset? I stuck up for you against that floozy! You should be thanking me!" I yelled, shooting up from the couch and meeting Harry's cold glare.

"I'm upset because that isn't you Hermione! I thought you were above that! You've been turning into this whole other person lately; I don't get it. You used to so responsible and mature, but now…now you're just..just…" Harry ranted, unable to find the right word.

"Just what Harry?" I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest. Once again, everyone started to gather around, ready for all hell to break loose.

"No you're just average," Harry finished, shaking his head and walking away. To any other person, this might not sting so badly, but for me it did. Especially coming from Harry.

Harry. The one always trying to make sure that nothing happens between him, Ron, and I, and that we will all be friends forever. Ever since his loss of Sirius, he has been extra sensitive about loosing someone else. I could not help but be shocked.

"Harry, wait!" I called at his retreating back, but he did not stop. He did not even pause. He just kept walking, with his head hung low. Everyone around me was quite, from either shock or disappointment that I did not slap him or something. I just stood there and watched Harry walk slowly up the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Don't worry Herms, he probably didn't mean it," Ron said, placing an arm around my shoulders again. I know he's just trying to make me feel better, so his effort failed. I shook him off and let a tear escape from my eye.

I felt so stupid. Harry's right, how could I allow myself to sink to that level? I should have just walked away; be the bigger person. But no, I felt the need to prove myself. Well a lot of help that did. Not only did I get Harry mad at me, but also Suzie will probably tell Snape, who will probably make sure that I get punished, and my reputation goes down the tube. Sure, I have punched Draco before, but who doesn't want to at some point in time? But I should have known better today.

Suddenly the common's didn't seem as warm and comforting to me, and I felt the need to just be alone. I grabbed my cloak and made a mad dash for the portrait hole.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called behind me, but I just kept running.

I made my way down to the lake after seeing many of people point at me and whisper to their friends. I didn't care right now, I just wanted to be alone.

I sat down under the whispering willow and let out a long sigh. I closed my eyes and replayed what had happened between Harry and I in my mind over and over again. I kept hearing him say "You're just average."

"Hermione, are you alright?" A husky voice floated into my thoughts.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked right into Lupin's beautiful blue one's.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied, managing to give him a weak smile.

"Sure you are," Lupin said, giving me a knowing look. Damn, can he tell when people lie too?

"Harry and I kinda had this fight, and I'm a little upset about it," I confessed, playing with a loose thread on my cloak.

"Was it about what happened between you and Suzie Summers?" Lupin asked, making my eyes bulge in shock.

"Bugger! You know?" I asked, making him chuckle lightly.

"Naturally," he said, raising an eyebrow. Of course, no one can keep a secret more than five seconds in this school. Hell, most people thrive on the gossip.

"Oh..yeah.." I sighed and started pulling grass out of the ground and letting it fly away in the wind.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and Harry will make up soon enough. You two have been through too much to end a friendship of something as childish as this," Lupin said waving his hand as if shooing the problem away. If only it were that easy.

"I hope you're right," I said, looking out to the lake. I watched as the waves rippled across carelessly only to crash into the rocky shore.

"I know I am. I mean how could Harry every stand to be mad at something so angelic?" Lupin asked, brushing my cheek lightly with his fingers. I smiled and felt myself begin to blush. Why do I always have to blush!

The bell began to ring across the grounds, signaling for the next class. Charms, I sit next to Harry in that class. Oh joy.

What happened next caught be totally by surprise and left me floating on a cloud; Lupin offered me his hand to help me up, then swooped down real quick and kissed me softly on the cheek. I just about fainted to tell you the truth.

He gave me his ever so sexy smile before going on his way and me on mine. It took all the energy in my body to stop from jumping around and screaming like a fool.

Hey everyone! I'm baaaack!! I hope you liked the chapter, it was kinda rushed last night when I typed it.


End file.
